poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rianna F-Fiona
'''Rianna F-Fiona '''is the female version of Ryan F-Freeman. Bio Rianna is created when her male counterpart used a portal to the world that let him use to go to the NEXO Knights world with Matau and the others and she told Ryan that Jestro has been up to no good and Ryvine has told him that he has been working with him and to summon monsters to cause chaos and she stopped him but he got away with a deformed Morro (who soon has become good again) and Makuta (who is never turning to good and keeps Morro deformed in Bumblebee's Bot Force) and now is trying to deform Sunset. So, Rianna joined forces with Ryan and Sunset to destroy Morro and Makuta and the NEXO Knights (minus Clay) helped them. Appearance Abilities Rivalry with Morro After Morro decides not to learn about friendship a few years before he makes the choice do so, Rianna becomes angry and she vows to end Morro's evil ways and his life once and for all. Trivia * *Rianna will help Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess and join the team in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. * *Rianna is friends with the Green Ninja Lloyd. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes *Hi. *Clay, can you keep an eye on Mattis while I'm away? *See you later, Mattis. Be a good girl. *Evil Ryan told her about him Wow! I got Evil me too. *Oh, man! Let's just find Jestro and get this over with. *Evil RyanEvil Ryan. This is Evil Rianna. *Matau tells Rianna about Ryanset Wow! *Jestro is on the loose again and he's unleashed more monsters. Ryan, you must join me and the NEXO Knights to stop him. *Where is Clay?! *Ryan! Where's Clay? We need him to hurry so Merlock can activate our NEXO power. *The Dazzlings? Who are those? *Oh yeah! Rianna, one. Makuta and Morro, zero! *Cody asked Rianna about who is her sister Oh, you mean my sister, Casey Fairbrother. *Your monster making days are over, Jestro. *Let's deal with these monsters. *at Sci-Twi's amulet What does this do? *Ryan informs her not to unleash the magic Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. *Ryan asks why she want to unleash the magic Because Jestro says so. If he loses, then I'm to blame. *Sci-Ryan told her that she don't want to understand how the magic works But I have to. Sorry. *Ryan tells Rianna to don't do what Jestro said Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. I want to understand magic and this is the only way to do it. Sci-Twi's amulet *Black-Wing Rianna like Midnight Sparkle You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! *Black-Wing Rianna Clay, NEXO power. Use it to fight me. *Black-Wing Rianna after Clay said she can't do this Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic. *Black-Wing Rianna So what? There's more magic there and I want to UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!! *Black-Wing Rianna Oh, you're wrong, Clay. Unlike her, I can have everything I want! *Black-Wing Rianna Morro. I'm your master now. I'm sure of that. *Black-Wing Rianna NOOOOOOOOOO! *I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clay. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. *Ryan might be a doctor, but I'm also a doctor. *Clay, you know what to do. *Ryan closes Sci-Twi's amulet and tells her to make Jestro lose Okay. *Jestro. I decided to make you lose. *Ryvine tells her to unleash the magic and hypnotizes Yes. I will. *free from Ryivine's spellNo. I can't. I don't want to understand! *Ryvine uses Sci-Twi's amulet on her NOOO! away *Ryan? Did that swan talk?! *Thomas. Clay needs us. *Sci-Ryan. I want to understand magic with you. *The only way to do it is to NEXO Power up. *Let's go. *Wow! *traveling through the vortex Yee Haa! I think this is how Star Swirl sent Ryan's three siren friends from Equestria that one time! *"Riddle... Me... This?" *Guys! Jestro's back. *Clay 2 Hey, look guys! There's Clay. *So, you must be Ryan's friend Princess Ivy? *Okay. Clay, listen. Jestro's Evil Mobile went to the left hidden in the shadows. *Let's do this. We need to get Thomas back and fast. *Wow! Nice driving, Sci-Ryan! *Ryan is a Toa?! *Let's go. We need to follow our kidnapper. *Ok, Ryan. Let us fight the Overlord. *Jessica tells Rianna who is her grandson Oh, you must know my grandson, Jazz Fairbrother. *Let's go, everyone follow Clay. *Maybe if we found some balloons we could float to the top! * * *Adagio asks Rianna who is in Evil Rianna's band Evil Rianna, Bertramia and Evil Annis. * * * Gallery Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:Cyborgs Category:Singing characters Category:HEROINES Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:British-Accented characters Category:Masters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Counterparts Category:Cryomancers Category:Half Humans Category:Doctors Category:Sisters Category:Knights